Forgetting promise
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Janji yang terlupakan, dan janji yang kembali terlontar. Perasaan bimbang untuk memilih yang mana, Sungmin menutup mata. Gejolak itu selalu ada, gejolak tentang ia yang masih mencintai." KyuMin, Yaoi! ,/slight MinWook, YeWook and HaeHyuk! RnR please. Chapt 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Forgetting promise.

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort and Drama.

**Rate: **T

**Main pair: **KyuMin.

**Slight pair: **MinWook,YeWook and HaeHyuk.

**Main cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon and Lee Hyuk Jae.

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, GS (for Ryeowook and others), OOC, OC, miss typo, and etc.**

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini murni milik kami berdua, sementara cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri.

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARIMS! **

**Summary: **"Janji yang terlupakan, dan janji yang kembali terlontar. Perasaan bimbang untuk memilih yang mana, Sungmin menutup mata. Gejolak itu selalu ada, gejolak tentang ia yang masih mencintai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

_05/June/1958/Seoul/South Korea. _

Ketika ia mencoba menelaah apa itu arti menunggu, perasaan jenuh selalu datang. Lalu ketika ia mendapatkan jawabannya, sakit hati yang teramat sangat coba ditepiskan. Satu kali janji diingkari, maka mungkin akan ada janji lainnya yang akan ditepati. Berusaha menutup mata, ia hanya mencoba untuk tetap percaya.

Percaya pada cinta tujuh tahun lalu…

Bibirnya hanya mampu terkatup rapat, menelan susah payah dusta lama. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk sedikit mengorek kebenaran. Menyisakan sedikit pedih, reka adegan yang telah lama hilang ia coba putar kembali. Memori…, terkadang ia membenci hal itu. Kenangan membawanya kedalam rasa kebencian mendalam. Namun perasaan klasik malah menuntut tindakan berbeda dari hati nurani.

Detik demi detik, terlewati seorang diri. Lalu pergi menyongsong hari dan tenggelam dalam raut wajah yang menua_. _

7 tahun…

Kyuhyun saat ini selalu punya jawaban jika pertanyaan untuk tetap setia mencintai satu orang datang. Bukan bodoh, dia tidak bodoh. Hatinya hanya terbentuk untuk satu orang. Dan pada satu orang itulah, kata menunggu tertoreh dalam benaknya. Air mata ia biarkan jatuh begitu saja, sama sekali tak berniat menghapus. Laki-laki ini mengabadikannya dengan rintihan kepedihan.

Satu nama itu, satu nama dengan bayang-bayang kehilangan yang berbekas. Satu nama yang menuntutnya untuk tetap menunggu lebih lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**Author Pov. **

_21/March/1951/Kaesong Korea. _

**Brakkk! **

_Gema yang timbul menimbulkan riuh, kipas yang digenggam ikut terjatuh berbarengan dengan tubuh yang tumbang kearah lantai kayu. Ringisan samar menjadi penanda bahwa sakit yang timbul cukup terasa pada indera, sosok pemicu kegaduhan menunduk singkat sebagai permintaan maaf. _

"_Wae? Kenapa jatuh? Tarian tadi tidak terlalu sulit." Sarkasme itu ada benarnya, namun ia belum berniat mengangguk untuk membenarkan. Si manis yang terduduk menghentikan ringisan, rasa nyeri ia tahan demi menimbulkan gelagat tak mau kalah. Garis wajahnya ia tarik, kemudian tersenyum. Respon artifisial bisa ditangkap Sang lawan bicara. _

"_Kakiku terkilir, kurasa putaran yang kulakukan terlalu kencang. Ah…, aku terlalu bekerja keras." Si lawan bicara mencebik, Sungmin memang bekerja keras. Terlalu bekerja keras hingga menimbulkan sedikit kecerobohan. _

"_Bermian Changgeuk tidak perlu kerja keras, yang kutahu bakat adalah yang terpenting. Bukan begitu, Sungmin hyung?" Mendadak garis kemerahan itu kendur, dengan sigap ia mendirikan tubuh pada posisi semula. Menaikkan dagu sedikit, guna mengangkuhkan diri pada Si kurus didepan sana. _

"_Kita temankan Hyuk Jae?" Si lawan bicara mengangguk, terkadang mereka mungkin menjadi musuh. Namun beberapa saat, kedua orang ini malah mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai sahabat tak terpisahkan. _

"_Tentu saja…, itu yang orang-orang katakan. Bukankah yang hebat harus berteman dengan yang terhebat?" Kali ini bidikkan mata tajam makin menyudutkan Hyuk Jae, kata terhebat tiba-tiba terngiang dalam benaknya. Sungmin mungkin mencalonkan diri sebagai yang terhebat, tapi pengakuan sah belum ia dapatkan dari semua orang. _

"_Sungmin hyung!" Dari arah belakang, sebuah suara bass menginterupsi. Sosok jangkung bersurai ikal menjadi pelaku utama dengan satu orang lagi yang bermata teduh sebagai latar belakang. Kontan mereka memfokuskan diri pada yang datang. Menarik sudut bibir kembali, air muka Sungmin mendadak riang. _

"_Oh…, Kyuhyun-ah…" Yang bernama Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum, Sungmin hyungnya terlihat makin menakjubkan dengan goresan make-up tak terlalu tebal. Benda peng-cover wajah wanita kini membalut kulit putihnya. Terlihat elok pada satu sisi, dan terlihat abnormal dari sisi yang berbeda. Sungmin bertindak sebagai wanita dalam panggung drama murahan itu. Namun harus ditekankan, ia memiliki hak besar untuk mengakui diri sebagai seorang adam. _

_Bukankah mereka berdiri disini, sebagai seorang artis tak dikenal? _

_Hanya drama rakyat yang dinikmati para tentara juga pengungsi camp. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Makanlah…, Jung Soo noona berbaik hati memberikannya padaku." Sebungkus roti gandum beralih ketangan pihak lain, Sungmin membulatkan mata. Yang ia tahu, roti pasti sangat mahal. Dan jika anak didepannya ini normal, ia pasti akan menghabiskannya sendiri. _

"_Ini benar-benar untukku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, untuk kali ini ia membiarkan dirinya kelaparan. Senyuman khas diberikan, Sungmin membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis. Rasa terimakasih cukup terdefinisikan dari beberapa gumaman samar. _

"_Hati-hati makannya hyung, kau jorok sekali!" Sungmin tersenyum sekilas, masih dengan kegiatannya mengunyah, ia membersihkan sudut bibir dari remahan roti. _

"_Aku yakin, Guru Han pasti memberikan peran utama pementasan kali ini padamu. Seni tari Hyuk Jae hyung memang yang terbaik, tapi kemampuannya dalam seni peran jauh darimu. Kau tenang saja…" Kyuhyun meyakinkan, Sungmin mengangguk. Walaupun terdengar bodoh, ia coba menggenggam sepatah kata itu sebagai alas keberhasilan. _

"_Kudengar Hankyung Seonsaengnim membaca naskah yang kau ciptakan, bagaimana pendapatnya? Apakah itu untuk pementasan 3 bulan kedepan?" Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahu, kabar burung tentang ia akan menjadi penulis naskah tetap, ditampik begitu saja. Tidak ada klarifikasi resmi, ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu berharap. _

"_Eih…, untuk laki-laki seumuran dirimu, kau itu benar-benar hebat. Tidak semua orang bisa berpikir luas, dan ya ampun! Kau sudah bisa membaca dengan sangat baik!" Merasa bangga dengan pujian yang dilontarkan, sekilas sosok pucat ini menepuk dada. Usia yang masih menginjak 13 tahun dirasa terlalu berlebihan untuk bakat yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun. Ia memang terbilang cerdas, bahkan ditempat pengungsian ini, hanya ia yang mampu menulis dan membaca dengan sangat baik. _

"_Ini mimpimu? Menjadi seorang penulis?" Kyuhyun terdiam, dalam fungsi otak tertulis banyak impian. Seperti sekarang, ia berharap masih bisa hidup hingga keesokan harinya. Masih bisa hidup didua minggu kemudian, sampai masih bisa hidup hingga 1 tahun kedepan. Belum berniat mengangguk, matanya menerawang kesegala arah. _

"_Mungkin itu mimpiku kelak…" Desahan awal dikeluarkan Sungmin, seulas senyum terpatri diwajah manisnya. Sejenak suasana kembali menghening, hanya deru nafas rendah bersahutan yang menjadi indikasi bahwa diantara mereka masih ada kehidupan. _

"_Hyung…" _

"_Hmm…?" Tak mengeluarkan jawaban, gumaman Sungmin gunakan sebagai penyahut. _

"_Aku selalu berpikir tentang ini, suatu hari kebetulan atau tidak. Kita mungkin saja mati ditempat ini. Perang pasti diakhiri dengan kematian, aku benar tidak?" Sungmin tak semudah itu mengangguk, topik tentang kematian terlalu sensitif untuk diulas kali ini. Masih percaya pada hal bodoh, ia berharap semua orang yang berada di camp pengungsian tetap hidup. Ia mengangguk, setuju atau tidak. Nyatanya itu bisa saja terjadi. _

"_Kau pernah berpikir jika salah satu dari kita yang mati?" Kembali Kyuhyun menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan tabu. Sungmin mengangguk, pemikiran tentang siapa yang akan mati selalu melintas dibenaknya. Sekalipun ia takut, perang akan menjadi realita paling mengerikan diantara mereka. _

"_Ya, tentu saja." Sungmin merespon, degup jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat. "Menurutmu siapa yang mati, aku atau kau?" _

"_Itu aku, daripada melihat hyung mati. Lebih baik aku membiarkan peluru nyasar bersarang didadaku." Sungmin meneguk ludah, topik tentang kematian bocah ini ucapkan dengan lugas. Tak ada kebimbangan, Kyuhyun berujar tegas. Nyatanya bocah yang berumur satu satu tahun dibawahnya tahu cinta. Berbeda dengannya, ia hanya menafsirkan semuanya dengan perasaan hambar. Dan mungkin, berbeda untuk orang ini. _

"_Hyung…, kau pernah berjanji untuk selalu bersamakukan?" Sungmin berpikir sejenak, mengulang memori yang dimaksud. Ia mengangguk bimbang, tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang pernah ia ingat. _

"_Tentu saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu…" _

"_Itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan…" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Karena aku belum bisa menetapkan siapa yang akan menjadi peran utama, kali ini kubiarkan kalian memegang peran yang sama. Sungmin dan Hyuk Jae tetap membaca naskah yang sama." Sungmin berkerut kening, keputusan yang diberikan sama sekali tak menguntungkan. Ia yang lebih bekerja keras, namun hasil imbang malah menjadi keputusan akhir. Bibirnya terbuka, menyuarakan aksi protes. _

"_Waeyeo Han Sonsaengnim?! Bukankah para pemain disini sudah memilihku?! Bahkan pengambilan suara aku yang menang. Kenapa seperti ini?" Sang teman menghela nafas, tangannya mendadak mendingin. Aksi protes Sungmin cukup mempermalukannya sebagai objek utama bisikkan orang-orang sekitar. _

"_Aku masih kebingungan, perlu penari, juga perlu akting. Kalian berat dalam salah satu pihak, ini membingungkan." Sungmin mengatupkan rahang, desas-desus yang beredear ternyata ada benarnya. _

"_A…, aku." Sungmin memalingkan wajah, foxynya memicing menatap obsidian didepan sana. _

"_Kurasa…, ada baiknya jika…, Sungmin hyung saja…" Hyuk Jae mencoba mengalah, jika tetap berkutat pada keangkuhan ia mungkin akan menjadi olok-olok teman sebaya. _

"_Tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu Hyuk Jae-ah…, peran ini memang cocok untukmu." Sang guru memotong perkataan._

"_Sonsaengnim!" Mendadak suasana riuh menjadi hening, suara bass dari arah belakang menyentakkan keadaan. _

"_Bukankah ini terlalu tidak adil? Lee Sungmin berlatih 3 bulan penuh untuk pertunjukkan kali ini. Kuharap kau bisa berpikir lebih bijak terhadap kerja kerasnya." Sungmin menghela nafas, ia tahu jelas suara ini milik Cho Kyuhyun. Kembali pandangannya teralih pada pria tampan didepan sana. _

_Hankyung meneguk ludah, kemudian membalikkan diri. _

"_Keputusannya akan kuberikan nanti malam." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku kalah…" Air mata itu ia coba tangkis dengan satu usapan lembut, pengorbanannya selama 3 bulan ini terasa sedikit sia-sia. Gejolak menggebu yang sempat terasakan kini perlahan hilang, tergantikan dengan perasaan malu menyesakkan. _

"_Ini takdir, tidak ada yang bisa kau salahkan." Remaja tak kalah manis yang sejak tadi mengikuti langkahnya mulai bersuara, membalas setiap bait kata yang terucap. Pandangan yang dihadiahkan tak kalah sengit, debaran aura persaingan masih tersisa hingga kini. Bahkan sejak semuanya telah menyisipkan hasil akhir. _

"_Takdir bahwa Guru Han memilihmu karena menyukaimu? Atau takdir karena aku lebih hebat darimu?!" Bibir cherrynya bergerak tak beraturan, intonasi nada bicara perlahan makin meninggi. Sungmin bertindak semuanya, berteriak keras tanpa memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. _

"_Jangan salahkan aku jika dia menyukaiku, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Kupikir hubungan kita lebih dekat dari sekedar hubungan dua orang yang biasa hidup bersama, kurasa aku salah. Sungmin hyung yang kukenal, bukan Sungmin hyung yang seperti ini." Nada bicaranya masih teratur, status mereka berdua berhasil membungkam pertengkaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _

"_Ini memamg salahku, tidak seharusnya aku meminta peran ini padanya. Maafkan aku hyung…" Sungmin membulatkan mata, ini kali pertama sang sahabat merendahkan diri dengan meminta maaf. _

"_Aku terlalu menginginkan peran ini, maafkan aku…, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Bibir plum si kurus bergetar, raut wajah bersalah Sungmin tampilkan kontras. _

"_Berhenti meminta maaf, aku tahu, ini juga salahku. Jangan minta maaf…" Hyuk Jae menggeleng, genangan bulir dimata semakin tinggi hingga hampir meluruh jatuh. _

"_Ikut denganku ke Seoul, Kaesong bukan tempat yang aman untuk kita tinggal. Kita bisa saja mati disini…" Respon keterkejutan ia tampilkan dengan gelengan kuat, matanya melebar sempurna. Kali ini ia menjetikkan jari. _

"_Anni…, aku…, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk pergi?! Kyuhyun ada disini, Donghae juga…!" _

"_Donghae bilang dia akan ikut denganku, akan ada banyak panggung opera disana dan kita berdua tidak akan berebut peran! Ini kesempatanmu, impianmu ada di Ibu kota…, Guru Han tidak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua jika kau membuangnya lagi! Kumohon lupakan tentang cinta bodoh kalian dan ikut aku!" Hyuk Jae mendesak, Sungmin makin menguatkan intensitas gelengannya. _

_Mulut namja manis ini bergetar kuat, antara cinta dan impian…_

_Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_28/March/1951/Kaesong, Korea. _

"_Menulis apa?" Dari suara yang datang, Kyuhyun mengindikasikannya sebagai seorang wanita yang beberapa bulan ini dekat dengannya. Ia mendongak, tersenyum sembari memberikan tundukkan formal. _

"_Hanya menulis apa yang kupikirkan, noona bagaimana? Apa harimu menyenangkan?" Jung Soo mengangguk, hari yang dihadiahkan selalu dipenuhi debaran hati. Seorang tentara berhasil merebut fokusnya, wanita lembut ini menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. _

"_Kau belajar cepat, di camp ini hanya kau anak yang bisa menulis dan membaca dengan lancar." Kyuhyun tersenyum, semu kemerahan mendadak menjadi rona dominan diwajah, pujian seperti ini selalu membuatnya malu. Kala matanya menangkap satu sosok, ada sosok lain yang ikut tersenyum. Dari balik pintu, Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ibu jari yang diacungkan kedepan memberikan semangat baru pada Kyuhyun. _

"_Itu juga karena noona, aku selalu berdoa agar Kangin hyung pulang dengan selamat. Aku juga ingin melihat pernikahan kalian…" Jung Soo mengangguk, keyakinan yang membuncah memberi harapan bahwa hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Suara hentakkan dari lantai menandakan ada seseorang yang mendekat kearah dua insan ini._

"_Jung Soo noona juga sudah berjanji akan mengangkatmu sebagai anak jika Kangin hyung benar-benar menikahinya." Semua dari mereka terkikik, candaan Sungmin membuat senyum lebar dari Kyuhyun makin mengembang. Sejenak, setelah gurauan itu berakhir. Jung Soo melangkah pergi, meninggalkan dua remaja ini diruangan sempit dengan cahaya berpendar._

"_Kau sudah mendengar berita tentang kepindahan kelompok Changgeuk ke Ibu kota?" Kalimat itu dihadiahi anggukkan, desas-desus tentang kepergian beberapa orang dari mereka sempat terdengar sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ia tersenyum getir sebelum mengangguk, alasan mengapa ia tak terlalu antusias dengan kabar burung dipilihnya ia sebagai penulis naskah tetap adalah ini. _

"_Ya…, tentu saja. Beberapa dari kita juga akan meninggalkan Kaesong." Reaksinya sempat terjeda, mengistirahatkan sejenak kinerja otak, Sungmin masih belum mampu berbohong lebih jauh. _

"_Donghae hyung bilang dia akan pergi." Seketika pandangan Sungmin mengabur, ada yang menyentil saraf motoriknya. Demi tak menampilkan reaksi mencurigakan, ia mendesah pelan kemudian tersenyum singkat._

"_Hyuk Jae juga akan pergi…" Kembali ia melanjutkan. Sungmin mengangguk, mereka memang akan pergi._

"_Lalu apa hyung akan pergi?" Sungmin terdiam, ia simpan rapat segala kebenaran. Memunculkan gelagat artifisial, Sungmin tersenyum sembari menggumamkan dusta._

"_Kyuhyun-ah…, apa kau berniat pergi?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana orang tuanya menghembuskan nafas terakhir, memorinya tersimpan ditempat ini. Sekalipun ia akan mati, ia akan menelan begitu saja penyesalan yang akan datang nanti._

"_Tidak…" Sungmin mengangguk, jawaban yang diucapkan seperti jawaban yang diharapkan._

"_Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan pergi." Kyuhyun tersenyum, kini jemari mereka mulai bertaut. Hembusan nafas ia gunakan sebagai permulaan, setelah itu hazel kelamnya membidik Sungmin kedalam tatapan lembut._

"_Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku hyung…, selamanya tetaplah bersamaku." Sungmin hanya tersenyum, ia akan melakakunnya saat ini, tapi untuk kedepannya Sungmin tak bisa menebak jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan. Janji kali ini, mungkin akan ia telaah dengan artian yang berbeda dikemudian hari._

"_Aku berjanji…, ah! Iya! Cerita apa yang akan kau buat kali ini?" Senyum Kyuhyun mendadak melebar, kertas putih yang digenggamnya ia serahkan pada Sungmin. Gumaman-gumaman kecil kali ini terdengar, layaknya seorang pendongeng Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan alur cerita yang dibuatnya dengan sangat baik._

_Seakan menutup telinga, Sungmin manis hanya terdiam. Menampilkan garis wajah tak tergambarkan dengan sesekali kernyitan alis samar didaerah pelipis. Keputusannya kali ini dipenuhi banyak pertimbangan, entah remaja manis ini terlihat bimbang memulainya dari mana._

"_Kyuhyun-ah…" Fragmen cerita yang didongengkan terjeda sejenak, hazel kelam Kyuhyun kini tersorot lurus pada wajah Sungmin._

"_Maafkan aku…"_

_Kyuhyun terdiam. Kertas yang digenggamnya sejenak ia alihkan dari jarak pandang. Meletakkannya kembali kearah meja. _

"_Minta maaf untuk apa?"_

_Sungmin menunduk, bibirnya serasa kelu untuk membeberkan semuanya. Genggaman masa depan telah ia raih, tapi remaja manis ini tak semudah itu melakukannya. Ia harus mengorbakan apa yang dimiliki, dan kali ini. Kyuhyun adalah salah satunya…_

"_Aku minta maaf karena belum bisa membaca ceritamu, lain kali aku akan belajar dengan giat. Aku belum bisa membaca dengan baik, bahkan aku-" Kyuhyun mendadak mendirikan tubuh. Kali ini tingginya sejajar dengan Sungmin, mendekat kearah remaja manis itu lalu menggenggam lembut kedua jemari yang mengkaku akibat suhu yang merendah._

"_Kau tidak perlu melakukannya hyung…, aku akan menceritakan apapun yang kutulis padamu." Enggan, ia mengangguk. Sungmin bukannya bodoh, ia hanya rakyat tak terpelajar yang akhirnya terjerat kedalam daerah perbatasan perang. Sungmin hanya kurang beruntung dan Kyuhyunpun salah satunya, mereka adalah beberapa orang dari ratusan ribu jiwa yang mengalami perputaran takdir._

"_Kyuhyun-ah…, kemarin aku sempat kehutan belakang. Aku memahat namamu disalah satu pohon, Donghae bilang ejaannya benar. Kau mau lihat?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pohon oak yang tumbuh dibelakang gereja menjadi pusat perhatian mereka kali ini. Tawa kecil Kyuhyun pamerkan sejenak, pahatan nama yang tersentuh jemari putihnya ia rasa tak terlalu buruk. Kedua pasang hazel kelam mengamati seni gores sederhana itu dalam, ujung bibirnya tak mengkerut walau karya tangan yang ditorehkan tak serapih apa yang pernah muncul dalam bayangan._

"_Cho Kyuhyun…" Jemarinya kini bergerak turun, satu nama lagi terpahat nyata dibawah namanya._

"_Lee Sungmin…"_

" _Kemarin malam aku memberikan jatah makanku pada Hyuk Jae agar si Donghae bodoh itu mau mengajariku dan yah…, usahaku tidak berakhir sia-sia. Bagaimana? Tuan Cho yang baik, hadiahku mana?" Mengulum senyum simpul, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan kearah Sungmin yang berdiri tegak dibelakangnya. Tangan panjangnya merentang, satu gerakkan lagi maka tubuh Sungmin akan masuk kedalam rengkuhan._

"_Hyung…" Namun terlambat, objek yang akan digunakannya sebagai pelampiasan kasih menjauh dengan gerakkan spontan. Tak ada penyesalan dari wajah Sungmin, remaja bermarga Lee ini menjulurkan lidah sebagai wujud penolakkan mutlak._

"_Kau kira aku belajar memahat namamu untuk mendapatkan pelukan bodohmu? Jangan gila! Setiap malam tubuhku hampir remuk dan ini sama saja dengan aku yang dibayar gratis." Bibir cherry itu kembali mencebik maju, gestur sebal ia tampilkan senyata mungkin. Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian terdiam sejenak. Jika bukan pelukan, Sungmin pasti akan menangih roti yang ia simpan dibawah tempat tidur._

"_Baiklah…, roti nanas itu akan jadi milikmu malam-"_

"_Kyuhyun-ah…, jadilah seorang penulis yang hebat. Suatu saat, biarkan aku yang membacakannya untukmu." Kali ini Kyuhyun tak semudah itu mengangguk, bisa saja ia melakukannya. Bisa saja kali ini mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'ya' dengan mudahnya. Tapi besok…, keesokan hari adalah hal yang paling ia takutkan._

_Karena besok…, bisa saja ia mati ditempat ini._

"_Aku tidak bisa…" Sungmin memutar kepala, wajah pemuda tampan itu ia tatap dengan sekali kedipan mata. Wajah Sungmin hampir basah, buliran bening akan luruh jika ia mengatupkan mata._

"_Aku tidak akan menjanjikan hal yang tidak bisa kutepati hyung, kau tahu mungkin besok kita masih bisa bertemu, bermain, dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tapi bagaimana dengan minggu depan? Bulan depan? Tahun depan?" Kyuhyun meneguk ludah, bahu Sungmin tiba-tiba mulai bergetar lemah. _

_Sungmin membenci kematian, Sungmin benci perang. Dan Sungmin adalah remaja yang punya mimpi tinggi untuk kehidupannya kelak._

"_Mati? Apa kau berharap dirimu mati besok? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bicara tentang kematian?! Perang pasti berakhir dan berjanjilan padaku." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, perang pasti berakhir tapi kemungkinan ia tetap hidup untuk beberapa tahun kedepan adalah kemungkinan termustahil. Hampir lebih dari 3000 pengungsi ditempat ini mati karena kekurangan bahan pangan, peluru nyasar bahkan ranjau. Dan Kyuhyun, punya persepsi bahwa ia mungkin adalah salah satu orang yang akan menghembuskan nafas terakhir ditempat ini dalam waktu dekat._

"_Kau tidak bisa?" Gerakkan kepala singkat Sungmin hadiahkan desahan dalam. Kini ia menyerah berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu memang punya seribu alasan agar kehendaknya tak dilanggar siapapun. Tapakkan rendah terdengar ramai, saat ini ruang lapang itu tak sesunyi tadi._

_Sungmin memilih melangkah pergi, ketimbang tetap diam dan menelan penolakkan yang lebih jauh dari ini._

.

.

.

"_Kalian sudah siap?" Donghae membulatkan mata, suara bass dari beberapa pekerja pertunjukkan opera memenuhi pendengarannya. Manik Donghae mengedar kearah samping, tubuh Sungmin bisa ia tangkap jelas dan Donghae mulai mengartikan kedatangan Sungmin dengan berbeda._

"_Sungmin-hyung, kenapa kau kemari? Bukannya kau bilang tidak akan pergi?" Air muka Donghae mengkeruh, beberapa tas yang dibawanya tergeletak ketanah dengan satu hempasan kasar._

"_Donghae-ah…, kau bilang kau mau ikut bersamakukan?" Ucapan Hyuk Jae, Donghae hadiahkan sebuah anggukan lembut. Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama dan Sungmin menggunakannya untuk mendesahkan nafas lamat. Dadanya serasa sesak jika harus mengatakan alasannya ikut ke Seoul sendirian tanpa Kyuhyun._

"_Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, kita bisa menjadi pemain opera di Seoul nanti. Tapi untuk kali ini, biarkan Sungmin hyung pergi bersama kita…" Tubuh si teduh jatuh ketanah, otot-otot kakinya lemas, dan ucapan ringan dari Hyuk Jae menimbulkan lebih dari satu pertanyaan. Persepsi tentang bagaimana buruknya sang sahabat muncul dalam benak polos pemuda ini. 'Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di Keasong?'_

"_Hyung…?" Manik Donghae telah basah dengan air mata, bidikkan yang ia lakukan tertampik oleh sang peran utama. Sungmin mengadahkan wajah, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia tanpa harus mengorbankan apa yang diinginkannya agar bisa tetap bersama. Sungmin hanya tidak ingin egois._

"_Kyuhyun bilang dia ingin disini…" Donghae menggeleng, bibirnya terbuka perlahan menyeruakkan protes singkat._

"_Disini bersamamu, itu yang dia maksud!" _

"_Aku tidak ingin mati Donghae-ah…, aku ingin tetap hidup! Aku ingin menjadi seorang pemain peran terkenal! Aku tidak mau diolok-olok hanya karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun!" Donghae terpejam, reaksi keras ia tampilkan dengan mengatupkan rahang. Nafas Sungmin tersengal, aksinya kali ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Ia hanya tak ingin terlalu bergantung pada pemuda itu, ia ingin bahagia dan mulai mengorbankan Kyuhyun sebagai alas kesuksesannya._

"_Aku tidak sepintar Kyuhyun! Aku tidak sehebat dirimu saat bernanyi! Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan! Ini hidupku! Aku ingin pergi ketempat dimana aku bisa membuka mata tanpa takut pada apa yang akan terjadi besok!" Sang teman menghela nafas, perlahan Hyuk Jae mendekat kearah tubuh Donghae dan menenangkannya dengan merengkuh tubuh itu lembut._

"_Mengertilah apa yang Sungmin hyung katakan Donghae-ah…, Sungmin hyung melakukannya demi Kyuhyun." Donghae menggeleng, jika ia bisa maka ia akan mengatakan jika apa yang Sungmin lakukan adalah sebuah pengkhianatan._

_Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin hyungnya bersama dirinya, bukan sebuah perpisahan dengan alasan nyaris tak masuk akal._

"_Kita pergi sekarang." Ketika kalimat itu berhasil terselesaikan, air mata yang sempat menggenang kini telah tandas. Satu gerakkan cepat Sungmin lakukan, tumpukkan tas yang dibawanya ia lempar kearah sebuah mobil angkutan, sementara kedua kakinya mulai memijaki tempat ternyaman untuk perjalan panjang menuju Seoul._

**Flashback off.**

.

_._

_._

**Author Pov.**

_05/June/1958/Seoul/South Korea._

Kedua jemari lentiknya mengapit rendah secarik kertas yang terlihat kontras dengan beberapa kertas lainnya. Warna yang terlihat pudar, juga tulisan tangan yang sedikit berpendar dan menyatu pada setiap sisi. Kertas yang selama ini ia genggam, kertas yang tersimpan jauh hingga waktu yang telah ditetapkan.

Satu-satunya saksi atas penantian yang tak kunjung berhenti, kertas ini satu-satunya penghantar untuknya tetap percaya pada janji 7 tahun lalu.

Kali ini wajahnya mulai basah, setitik bening itu melewati pipi pucatnya. Ketika bait demi bait kata mulai diucapkan, tangisan ini pasti tak bisa lagi dielakkan.

Bibirnya terbuka, nada yang bergetar ia coba jaga agar bisa mengulang interaksi terakhir dari orang yang telah meninggalkannya.

'_Kyuhyun-ah…, ini aku, Sungmin. Maaf baru mengabarimu. Kepergianku selama 5 bulan, mungkin sudah menyakitimu. Disini aku baik-baik saja, bersama dengan banyak orang aku mengejar mimpi. Sekarang aku sudah bisa membaca dan menulis dengan baik. Setelah perang berakhir, aku akan menjemputmu. Berjanjilah untuk tetap menungguku, menungguku sampai aku datang dan merengkuhmu lagi kembali kesisiku.'_

Ia berhenti pada kalimat terakhir, bulir bening yang menggenang seketika telah terhapus oleh satu gerakkan lembut. Pemuda ini memejamkan mata, ada satu kalimat yang selalu ingin ia lontarkan pada sosok yang menghilang.

"Nyatanya, setelah perang ini berakhir. Kau tidak pernah datang…" Ia menjeda.

"Aku datang Sungmin _hyung_, aku yang datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapak kaki yang berpijak menggema, menimbulkan suara baru pada ruang sempit berdekorasikan ornament kayu. Semakin rendah, bunyi yang ditampilkan semakin rendah. Menyusup kedalam indera pendengaran, hingga satu sosok tertangkap sempurna kedalam foxy kelamnya.

Satu sosok yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan hatinya sejak tujuh tahun lalu menampakkan diri kedalam jarak pandang. Ia mulai mendekat, dengan surai panjang menjuntai, juga wajah yang selalu menorehkan senyuman manis.

Ryeowook, gadis mungil itu mendekat. Mempersempit jarak, ia memajukan langkah. Satu persatu pijakkan ia kerahkan, hingga di tapakkan terakhir. Bibirnya mulai terbuka hendak menggumamkan beberapa bait kata.

"Sungmin _oppa_…"

'_Sungmin hyung…'_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

**Canggeuk: **Seni Opera tradisional Korea.

Satu cerita lagi datang! ^^ kkk~ kami tahu ini pasti nggak jelas, intinya ini adalah sebuah cerita klasik yang didasari dari impian, cinta, dan pengorbanan. Awalnya kami agak ragu mempublish Fanfict dengan latar belakang waktu yang cukup lama, liat judulnya aja pasti sudah terasa membosankan xD wkwkwk.

Dan yep! Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah terancang cukup lama, tapi baru berani publish sekarang kkk~ Maaf karena cerita lain belom kami update, masih dalam proses pengetikkan, jadi mohon ditunggu ^^ #bow.

Untuk peran antagonis, well kami pilih Hyuk Jae, mungkin sebab perpisahan KyuMin couple ini dari dia, dan kami juga nggak pake peran ketiga sebagai peran antagonis karena… kkk~ Lahacia xD

Hahahaha, dan… kalo ada Eunhae shipper yang baca, jangan salah paham dulu! Disini bukan HanHyuk, masih HaeHyuk kok~ Cuma yah pinjem nama bentar doang~ #plak Kalo boleh jujur, sebenarnya dari dulu kami pengen buat ff KyuMin dengan slight MinWook dan YeWook. Hahahah xD

Ah iya! Maaf untuk typo, diksi yang rancu, dan kesalahan kata lainnnya. Kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow.

Terimakasih! ^^

Apakah FF ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan? Silahkan tinggalkan review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Forgetting promise.

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort and Drama.

**Rate: **T

**Main pair: **KyuMin.

**Slight pair: **MinWook,YeWook and HaeHyuk.

**Main cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon and Lee Hyuk Jae.

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, GS (for Ryeowook and others), OOC, OC, miss typo, and etc.**

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini murni milik kami berdua, sementara cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri.

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARIMS! **

**Summary: **"Janji yang terlupakan, dan janji yang kembali terlontar. Perasaan bimbang untuk memilih yang mana, Sungmin menutup mata. Gejolak itu selalu ada, gejolak tentang ia yang masih mencintai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

_Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah untuk melanjutkan penantian. Penantian yang didominasi isak tangis juga rintihan kepedihan, ia ingin mengakhirinya secepat mungkin. Mengakhiri luka dalam yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti, Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum manis menanti pelukkan kerinduan darinya yang melupakan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kakinya menapak rendah, gema suara yang muncul beradu dengan langkah lain yang ikut berlalu lalang. Sejenak raut wajahnya tak terbaca, senyuman penanda jika ia tengah bergelut pada rasa senang tersimpan rapat-rapat. Katupan pada bibir mengendur, manik _hazel_nya mengedar kesegala arah.

Satu bidikkanya tak pernah meleset, entitas yang dicari sejak tadi belum menampakkan diri. Berdesakkan dengan banyaknya insan, membuat koper kecil yang digenggam hampir saja terjatuh. Namun ia menyeimbangkan diri, sunggingan nampak tak kasat mata ketika satu sketsa mulai menampakkan diri.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Pekikkan itu berasal dari arah utara, yang dipanggil Kyuhyun memutar kepala. Postur tubuh si wanita nampak tak terlalu banyak berubah, tak begitu sulit mengenalinya dan Kyuhyun berjalan pelan kearahnya. Dekapan hangat dihadiahkan, separuh keyakinan tentang ia yang akan segera menemukan, diperkuat dengan adanya pertolongan dari entitas yang dikasihi.

"_Aigoo_…, Kyuhyun-_ah_! Wajahmu benar-benar tampan! Lihatlah tinggi badanmu…" Reaksi yang sama ia keluarkan seperti saat itu, rona merah diwajah menjadi dominan ketika pujian tertangkap gendang. Kyuhyun tersenyum, si wanita hampir manghambur air mata rindu akibat selang waktu yang memisahkan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Jung Soo _noona_…" Jung Soo mengangguk, rasa yang sama sejak ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun empat tahun lalu.

"Terimakasih karena sudah datang, Young Woon juga sangat merindukanmu." _Hazel_nya berbinar, senyum rekah adalah pengungkapan lain bahwa ia juga dirundung gejolak yang sama. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan orang yang disegani.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosoknya dalam balutan kain putih menjuntai terlihat begitu mempesona. Gerakkan kakinya memutari lantai kayu, menuju pusaran panggung dengan manik _foxy_ yang membidik tajam. Ia tarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, tak terlalu ekspressif ketika kesan angkuh menjadi tuntutan utama. Semakin lama, gerakkannya makin melamat. Hingga pada dentungan musik, tubuhnya tiba-tiba tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Setelah kau bangun, segera kejar Hyuk Jae!" Dari arah depan, pria tampan terlihat memberikan instruksi. Sungmin tak memberikan respon, ia masih fokus pada gerakkan apa yang akan dilanjutkan setelahnya. Mengatupkan mata sejenak, tanpa aba-aba, ia segera mendirikan tubuh.

"Gerakkan yang bagus sekali Sungmin-_ah_! Pertahankan itu! Sekarang Hyuk Jae, perlahan ambil kipasmu dan kibaskan! Bersamaan!" Kali ini wanita cantik yang bersuara, Sungmin mengangguk, intruksi itu juga dibalas rekahan senyum dari Si kurus.

"Sekarang loncatlah, setelah berpijak putar badan kalian 10 kali." Semua dari mereka mengangguk mantap, memberikan sedikit jeda Sungmin menghela nafas. Gerakan yang tersulit, dan ia telah mempelajarinya selama lebih dari 3 bulan. Tarian mereka terjadi berbarengan, sekuat tenaga putaran penuh dengan ujung jari kaki sebagai penumpu coba dilakukan dengan sangat baik. Sungmin melirik seklias, dari arah samping lawan mainnya menampilkan tarian yang cukup baik.

**Prak!**

Semua insan yang berlatih digedung itu kontan terdiam, Sungmin menghentikan tariannya. Tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya tertarik sempurna, tarian yang awalnya ditampilkan tanpa cela kini cacat. Temannya meringis, tubuh kurus itu langsung menyapa lantai kayu.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan Lee Hyuk Jae!" Si cantik menggeram kesal, wanita yang diindikasikan bernama Kim Heechul melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Mendengus sesaat, pemuda itu telah digadang-gadangkan untuk menjadi yang utama, namun Heechul malah mendapatkan kekecewaan berlebih.

Sungmin menghela nafas, senyum yang tadi terkembang berubah menjadi gelagat artifisial. Raut wajahnya mendadak keruh, kedua tangannya mengulur kedepan, sementara tatapannya terfokus pada wajah itu. Sang rival, terlihat amat ketakutan menerima uluran tangannya.

"_Gweanchanna_?" Bibirnya terbuka, nada yang merendah sontak menyentil gendang Hyuk Jae. Senyuman itu, tak terlalu tulus.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih." Sungmin mengulum senyum, ringisan samar dapat ia tangkap diwajah Hyuk Jae. Kemungkinan untuk sang teman mengalami luka yang cukup parah dibagian pergelangan kaki membuka kesempatannya untuk menjadi aktris utama dalam drama pementasan kali ini.

"Jangan terlalu bekerja keras, karena Changgeuk tidak butuh itu." Kalimat itu terdengar tak asing, Hyuk Jae mendengus kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentingan alat makan menjadi satu-satunya peramai dalam suasana hening yang sejak tadi nampak dipermukaan. Tak ada yang berniat bicara, topik terbaik belum didapatkan untuk mencairkan suasana yang telah membeku. Mereka menatap bergantian sosok Kyuhyun, hanya kunyahan pelan yang menandakan bahwa laki-laki ini tengah sibuk pada satu aktifitas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaesong?" Kyuhyun belum bergeming, kunyahannya pada makanan terjeda. Mengingat sejenak bagaimana perang memporak-porandakan kampung halamannya, ia tersenyum getir.

"Tidak baik _hyung_, wabah penyakit dimana-mana." Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur nada bicara, kenangan tentang masa lalu selalu tersimpan menyakitkan. Tapi ia bersyukur, masih menjadi salah satu yang hidup diantara banyaknya yang mati.

"Je…jendral Jang, apa dia masih hidup?" Garis kemerahan Young Woon bergetar, sosok yang sempat diseganinya telah lama tak mengirimkan kabar.

"Pes, dia meninggal karena pes. Dua tahun yang lalu…" Young Woon mengangguk singkat, kalimat yang diperjelas dengan tatapan mantap membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk kembali ke Kaesong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah membeli tiket opera dimana Sungmin menjadi pemainnya disana. Aku tidak yakin dia mengingat kita, tapi kuharap dia tidak melupakanmu." Kecil kemungkinan tentang kata tak melupakan terjadi. Selama tujuh tahun, ini adalah kendala untuknya segera menyusul ke Seoul. Tapi yang melupakan harus dibuat mengingat, sekalipun itu akan sulit terjadi.

"Kuharap dia tidak melupakan namaku, hanya itu." Jung Soo mengangguk mengiyakan, hal yang juga diharapkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki-kaki kecilnya menapak lamat, maniknya was-was kesegala arah. Pilar-pilar menjulang juga redupan cahaya sekitar sesaat membutakan penglihatan. Namun wanita ini masih berusaha untuk menormalkan intesitas gerakannya agar tak mencangkup konteks berlari. Surai kehitaman dari arah depan tertangkap jelas kedalam retina, si laki-laki yang masih menghapus jejak make-up diwajah terlihat tak sadar akan kedatangannya.

Garis kemerahannya naik keatas, sejak tadi ia sudah tak tersenyum. Terlalu lelah untuk mencebik dan menangis, dekapan dari orang didepan sana mungkin akan sangat berarti untuknya. Makin mendekat, Si mungil merentangkan tangan. Gerakkan tabu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh kalangan sosial sepertinya membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget.

"Sungmin _oppa_! Rindu sekali!" Sungmin mengulum senyum, wanita yang telah dirindukan kali ini menggumamkan hal yang sama dengannya. Jemarinya teralih kearah belakang, gerakkan lembut menyentuh surai si gadis lamat.

"Sekarang hampir larut malam, kenapa bisa datang ketempat ini? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Lehernya bergerak tanda ia tak ingin menggubris topik ini, tempat ini satu-satunya hiburan, hanya tempat ini yang memunculkan kenyamanan. Sungminnya ada disini, lantas mengapa ia harus berada ditempat yang berbeda?

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu, _oppa_ sudah makan? Aku membawa bekal untukmu." Sungmin menggeleng, jika Ryeowook masih berada ditempat ini maka masalah akan menimpa dirinya keesokan hari. Laki-laki ini menegapkan tubuh, bergantian kali ini ia yang merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, kita makan. Setelah itu kau harus kembali pulang, ini sudah hampir jam 8." Ryeowook menggeleng, ia tak ingin pulang. Pulang sama saja bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu, pulang sama saja ia harus kembali mengikat diri pada hal yang tak disukai.

"Jangan memaksaku pulang, dia ada dirumahku sekarang." Melebarkan mata, hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit. Pelukannya ia eratkan, strata sosial berhasil membungkam jerih payahnya merebut pujaan hati. Ia mendecih, kemudian berbisik nyaris tak bersuara.

"Ryeowook-_ah_…"

"Ya?"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?" Kalimat yang telah ditetapkan memaksa Ryeowook untuk terdiam sejenak. Salivanya tertelan kasar, tak ada pemaparan lain selain ia yang selalu mencintai laki-laki ini. Di hati Ryeowook tertanam jauh sebuah tempat, tempat yang hanya diisi satu nama.

"Tentu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau yang mencintaiku." Sungmin terkikik, wanita manis ini selalu berlomba untuk lebih mencintai.

"Sungmin _oppa_…"

"Heum?" Pelukan mereka masih menjadi satu-satunya reka adegan yang dipertotonkan, kepala Ryeowook yang bersandar didadanya membuat friksi baru dijantungnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku. Apapun yang terjadi…" Wanita cantik ini bergumam pelan, Sungmin tersenyum. Selalu ada janji yang terlontar, demi wanita ini, ia akan mencoba untuk menepatinya.

"Apapun untukmu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pahatan wajahnya terpampang dengan garis stoik. Pena yang digenggam terus menari diatas kertas polos. Meneguk ludah singkat, ini kali pertama Kyuhyun bertemu dengan novelis favoritnya. Selamanya ia tak akan lupa bagaimana sang novelis menuangkan fantasi berkelas kedalam bacaan murah meriah. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya lupa tentang naskah tertulis, ia memilih menuangkan imajinasinya kedalam cara yang lebih berbeda.

"Jadi kau oranh yang menggantikan asistentku yang dulu?" Manik bulan sabitnya nampak tak terlihat ketika memicing kedepan, aura mendadak suram dan buliran dipeluh makin bertambah. Kyuhyun mengangguk, tahap agar ia mendapat posisi yang sama dengan sosok yang dikagumi akan segera ia raih setelah merendahkan diri.

"_Nde_. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda Kaesong yang direkomendasikan Nona Park." Masih berkutat pada aksi diam, kerutan dipelipis samar-samar menampakkan sketsa nyata. Bibir tipisnya perlahan terbuka, menginformasikan ketidak nyamanannya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Kaesong? Perbatasan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, daerah yang terbilang cukup rawan untuk ditinggali.

"Kukira tidak ada lagi mahluk yang hidup disana…" Kalimat yang terlontar bagai sindiran penyebab kerutan didaerah dahi. Kyuhyun mengangguk skeptis, tak ada yang tahu drama Tuhan. Sekalipun telah diprediksi, jika takdir mengatakan tidak, maka hasilnya akan tetap tidak.

"Aku membaca banyak novel yang kau tulis, benar-benar menganggumkan!" Akhirnya sang novelis mengangkat kepala, fokusnya pada pena yang digenggam telah buyar. Tersenyum setipis mungkin, matanya membidik yang bersangkutan kedalam tatapan tajam.

"Kau dulu suka menulis naskah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, beberapa tulisannya pernah diangkat menjadi sebuah drama rakyat di Kaesong. Novelis itu kali ini mencebik, lembaran kertas panjang ditunjuknnya kasar.

"Ini milikmu?" Sekali lagi, gerakkan yang sama. Novel singkat yang sempat ia buat berada ditangan Sang atasan.

"Perhatikan gaya bahasamu!" Saraf motorik Kyuhyun berjengit, sarkasme asing ditangkap terlalu dini. Kyuhyun menelan ludah singkat, ia sedikit payah dalam mengatur beberapa padanan kata.

"Aku novelis terkenal, bukan Sutradara yang membutuhkan seorang penulis naskah! Jika kau masih menginginkan pekerjaanmu, jangan pernah anggap main-main sebuah karya tulis!" Mengangguk merendah, surai kecoklatannya terbasahi keringat dingin. Pemikiran idealis Jong Woon, si novelis mampu memperlambat jalannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada kesempatan jika kau ingin menggantikan perannya, bagaimana?" Bisikkan kecil menyapa indera, langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Penawaran dari guru cantiknya menggetarkan hati. Pementasan kali ini, bukan pementasan main-main. Kesempatan kali ini membiarkannya menampilkan pertunjukkan terbaik dihadapan petinggi negara.

"_Seonsaengnim_?" Heechul tersenyum, murid kesayangannya juga muridnya yang paling berbakat. Lupakan tentang kesempurnaan, menurutnya terkadang keseimbangan lebih menakjubkan ketimbang permainan tanpa cacat. Dan Sungmin, menjadi salah satu murid yang berhasil menampilkan gelagat yang diinginkan.

"Kali ini kita akan bermain di Cheongwadae, ini kesempatanmu Sungmin-_ah_. Bahkan ini lebih dari ekspetasiku." Kalimat Heechul terekam jelas, Sungmin meneguk ludah. Antara obsesi dan persahabatan, ia lebih memilih yang menguntungkan.

"Lupakan tentang hubungan kalian, kali ini giliranmu untuk melangkah lebih jauh." Sungmin mengepalkan tangan, berbicara tentang impian, maka ia tak akan bisa mengelak. Kepalanya spontan mengangguk, mengalahkan Hyuk Jae adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu?" Suara serak Sungmin menimbulkan senyum rekah Kim Heechul. Ia menepuk punggung si murid, banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan. Sekalipun mengendalikan koneksi, suaminya tak akan berkutik pada apa yang telah ia ilhami.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan adalah tetap bekerja keras, selama kau meyakinkan diri, aku akan tetap berada dipihakmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oppa_, jangan marah ya?" Sungmin tak bergeming, kali ini wajahnya menatap nanar gedung yang dipijaki. Kekecewaan telah membuncah, kata-kata yang terangkum sebagai wujud penolakkanpun terasa tak berarti. Jong Woon, nama yang selalu dibencinya. Nama yang selalu mengikrarkan status kuat pada sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika ibu tidak memaksa, lagipula aku hanya mengantarkan makanan. Setelah itu aku akan segera turun, _oppa_…, maafkan aku ya? Jangan marah…" Nada merajuk masih tak diindahkan. Senyum Sungmin pudar selama beberapa lama, namun kali ini deretan gigi rapihnya tampil pada satu tarikkan bibir.

"Naiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini. Jangan lama dan jangan berbuat macam-macam." Ryeowook mengangguk singkat, tapakkanya kemudian terdengar ketika Sungmin membalikkan tubuh. Wajah Sungmin menatap plafon datar, perasaan berdesir yang tak mengenakkan selalu datang ketika kesendirian menyapa.

Emosi jiwanya tertelan kedalam embun perih pada mata, degup jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ketidak nyamanannya kali ini lebih besar ketimbang hari-hari sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jong Woon _oppa_?" Kedua insan ditempat itu kontan mengalihkan fokus, suara yang selalu tak asing ditelinganya memunculkan senyum merekah baru. Kyuhyun mengkerutkan kening, diambang pintu kepala seorang gadis menyembul tak sopan, membuka pintu tanpa ketukkan.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, kau sudah datang? Masuklah…" Pandangan angkuhnya tandas seketika, dibalik wajah datarnya ia mencoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin. Menghapus _image_ kaku, Jong Woon benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda. Orang yang nampak begitu ramah, namun senyuman itu hanya ditunjukkan untuk satu orang.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_…" Jemari mungilnya menunjuk sosok Kyuhyun disudut ruangan, dibalas dengan anggukkan singkat, mendadak ruangan menjadi hening setelah satu suara terakhir dari pintu meramaikan. Cho Kyuhyun pergi dengan tapakkan lamat…

"Orang baru?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siulan mengikuti jejaknya dibagian lorong, langkahnya dibuat seriang mungkin. Senyumannyapun tak pernah hilang walau terkadang pekerjaan terasa memberatkan. Selain akan bertemu orang itu dipanggung opera nanti, bertemu dengan tokoh idola membuat harinya tak sekelam biasanya. Diiringi ekspressi yang begitu baik, Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah.

Ia mengernyit, siluet yang berdiri diambang pintu keluar terlihat sedikit mencurigakan. Orang itu mengadahkan kepala, menyandarkan tubuh didinding, sembari bergumam tak jelas. Kyuhyun menajamkan penglihatan, pemuda itu nampak tak terlalu asing. Intensitas tapakkannya dipercepat, memperjelas siluet yang nampak sedikit blur.

Langkahnya spontan terjeda, mulutnya menganga lebar dengan sebagian retina yang terasa basah. Tas yang dijinjingnya terjatuh kearah lantai, mengalihkan pandangan orang didepan sana.

"Sungmin _hyung_?" Bibir tebalnya bergetar tak beraturan, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Sesak didada mendominasi, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu orang itu secepat ini.

"Oh… _nuguseyeo_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Yossh! Akhirnya chapt duanya datang lagi xD mahahahah :D

Ah iya, wkwkwk sesuai prediksi kami, cerita ini pasti nggak terlalu diminati. Mengingat alur cerita yang lambat juga setting waktunya, pasti terasa membosankan xD hahaha, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kami membuat ff ini karena kami menyukainya, jadi! Yosh! Semoga FF ini bisa berjalan sesuai ekspetasi readers sekalian.

Well, sebenernya kejadian Kyuhyun yang merubah cita-citanya dari seorang 'penulis naskah' menjadi 'novelis' itu kejadian yang kami alami sendiri xD hehehehe…, tapi seiring waktu berjalan. Datangnya banyak pihak ikut andil kenapa sebuah keputusan akhirnya diambil /plak.

Maaf untuk typo, alur cerita yang lambat, diksi yang berantakan juga kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi jalan cerita ini, kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow.

Terimakasih juga untuk readers yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow, apalagi memfav. Jeongmal Khamsahamnida! :D #bow.

Thanks to Review:

Sitara1083| Lee Haerieun| Andrea brittania Fleischer| Zahra Amelia| Mayu ChoLee| Sissy| Guest| Chikyumin| Cho Na Na|

Terimakasih banyak :D #bow.

Jadi apa ff ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan? Sampai jumpa di chapt depan ^^


End file.
